


Got You on My Mind

by TripCreates



Series: 50 Days of i7 [11]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Part 3, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Spoilers for Part 3Despite everything going on with ZOOL, Riku can't get Touma off his mind.





	Got You on My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely connected to #9 of this series "Doki Doki" and gives a little perspective from Riku's side.
> 
>  
> 
> **11\. Confusion** \- [table 50-A](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html%E2%80%9D%20rel=%E2%80%9Cnofollow)

Riku silently stared out the van’s window on their way back to the dorm after taping their show with ZOOL. Overall, he wasn’t happy with the group’s intentions and attitudes, but he couldn’t get Touma out of his head. He couldn’t figure the other guy out because whenever they were alone together, he acted differently.

Riku knew every idol had their own motivations for perusing their dream, but why was Touma so focused on taking down TRIGGER? Why was he doing this and a part of ZOOL if he wasn’t going to sing seriously? The fans they were rapidly gaining didn’t deserve that kind of attitude. Being an idol meant making others happy. If you weren’t interested in that, why be on stage?

Despite his bad boy image, he kept pushing, Riku knew Touma was a good person. He wouldn’t have saved him during his attack on the day they first met if he wasn’t. Or he wouldn’t have agreed to keep Riku and Tenn’s twin secret. Of course, that thinking led Riku to question why Touma was working for someone like Tsukumo if he was a good person. None of it made sense.

The more he thought about it all, the more his confusion grew.

“Nanase-san, what’s wrong?”

Riku turned to look at Iori beside him. “Huh?” he asked, not catching what he said.

“You’ve been staring out the window this whole time with a serious expression. What’s wrong?”

Riku instantly relaxed his face, unaware of how tense it was. “Ah, it’s nothing to worry about. I was just wondering how Tenn-nii is doing.”

Iori gazed at him before nodding and turning away. That answer seemed to satisfy him.

Riku turned back to the window, watching the city pass by. Even with everything since ZOOL came onto the scene, Riku couldn’t stop himself from wanting to get closer to Touma and figure out what was really going on with him. He hoped could help change his feelings toward signing and take it seriously again. Maybe they could be something more than rivals too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tomorrow's fic will be tied in with this fic as well but from Iori's POV. And actually have more of a plot to it.....
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/177567357081/got-you-on-my-mind). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1035303845700820992).


End file.
